


Stay

by Heather_Night



Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Surfing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather_Night/pseuds/Heather_Night
Summary: He looked down and Adrian was staring at him.  The guy licked his lips in a practiced move.  This was no innocent which was fine with Deran.Deran didn’t want to break the moment but he also couldn’t stand here, hovering over Adrian, his cock thickening in his eyeline.  “I, uh, set some clothing out for you.”“Do I need clothing right now?”  Adrian’s voice had deepened and so had his breathing.He wasn’t the only person feeling the heat they were generating.
Relationships: Deran Cody/Adrian Dolan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44
Collections: Animal Kingdom ▶ Deran Cody / Adrian Dolan





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to my beta, Allthehearteyes!

Deran first noticed the guy as he cut back against the face of the wave. The surfer was goofy footed and the longer he watched, the more everything he did was so much more graceful compared to the other surfers. 

And the longer he watched, the more he liked. The guy had strong, clean lines along with flair. His technique was solid and he wasn’t overly flashy unlike some of the locals like Connor.

Looking at his watch Deran thought about going back up the beach and grabbing his board.

Seeing if he could maybe strike up a conversation with the guy. 

When he looked up it was to find some barney cutting right into the guy’s lane. It was a near miss but somehow his surfer avoided collision. Instead he cut back toward the jetty which told Deran the surfer wasn’t local.

One moment the guy was upright in the white froth and the next he was beneath the waves.

Deran kept his eye on the area where the guy had gone under. He was just about to toe his Vans off when a sleek head bobbed to the surface.

The guy, sans his board, did a slow front crawl toward the shore. 

Hooking his sunglasses into the vee of his t-shirt, Deran quickly moved down the cement walkway to the jetty. He grabbed someone’s unattended towel along the way just in case there was blood to soak up. The jetty had some very jagged edges as Deran knew from when he first began surfing here and his assholes brothers hadn’t seen fit to warn him. 

The guy surged out of the water and stole Deran’s breath. He was a little taller than Deran with wide shoulders, a trim waist and beautiful biceps. His skin was gorgeous, pale and freckled, which made Deran wonder if he was a redhead. His hair had a dark copper sheen that glistened in the weak dawn sunlight. 

Deran had the strong urge to stroke his fingers over the hair and skin. See if it was as soft as it looked.

He continued on a trajectory to intercept and it was a good thing he did because the surfer stumbled and almost went down.

Cupping the elbow of the surfer, Deran steadied him. “Hey, you okay? I saw you met the jetty.” 

The surfer stopped shuffling his feet and looked up. “I met it a little harder than I intended.” He touched a spot at his right temple and when he drew his hand away and looked at it, his skin acquired a grayish cast. A smudge of dark scarlet stained his long fingers and by the looks of it, the guy didn’t like the sight of his own blood.

When the guy shivered, Deran threw the towel he clutched around the guy’s shoulders. “Do you need me to call 911?”

That seemed to bolster the surfer who squared his shoulders. “No, thanks. I’m just scraped up. I don’t do well with the sight of, um, blood.” 

When the guy started to look at his blood tinged fingers again, Deran cleared his throat to distract him; he was strong but if the guy passed out, he wouldn’t be able to carry him all that far. “I’m Deran by the way. I’ve got a place just up the beach. How about we go there and get you cleaned up? I can give you a ride home after that.”

“That would be awesome. Thank you.” The guy faced Deran and he got the full impact of the deepest, bluest eyes he’d ever seen. Or at least noticed. He was more of a biceps and ass man and although he admired a pretty face—and this guy definitely had one—it usually wasn’t a requirement for him. He was a sucker for an athletic body and the surfer definitely had that, too.

“Do you have a name or should I continue to refer to you as _the surfer_ in my head?” Deran kept close in case the surfer in question got woozy.

“Don’t you mean the surfer who bit it?” The guy gave a husky chuckle and Deran joined in; he liked that the guy didn’t seem to take himself seriously. The surfer stopped moving. “I’m Adrian. I’d shake your hand but it’s, you know,” he wiggled his blood coated fingers and stared at his own hand, his words trailing off as his freckles turned an interesting shade of blue-gray. 

Deran wrapped his arm around Adrian’s waist. “Yeah, no, don’t look at your hand. Just lean on me and keep moving.” His own voice had deepened.

Adrian listened to him, leaning into his side, and that ticked another box on Deran’s wishlist. Athletic body. Pretty face. Sense of humor. Took direction well.

“You’re not a serial killer, right?” Adrian flashed a shy smile his way.

“I’m not but that seems like the kind of answer a serial killer would give, right?” Deran teased back and Adrian laughed. He bypassed the outdoor shower area and tugged Adrian along toward the stairs. “Here we are. Can you manage the stairs?”

“Shit, you weren’t kidding when you said you had a place on the beach.” Adrian looked upward, sizing up the climb, and then back at Deran. “Are you sure you want to take me inside?” 

Adrian’s fingers drifted toward the side of his head again and Deran wrapped his hand around his wrist. “Come on, quit stalling. It’s fine.” This place had seen its fair share of blood but Deran didn’t think making that comment would put Adrian’s mind at ease.

He didn’t know why it mattered but he wanted Adrian to trust him. 

They navigated the stairs fairly easily; when Adrian wasn’t trying to faint from the sight of his own blood, he seemed okay. Deran steered the guy into his bathroom and settled him on the closed toilet seat. “Let me check this out.” He blotted Adrian’s hair with a hand towel and then set about finding the wound. There was a small tear on his right temple that ended at the beginning of his hairline. It oozed sluggishly, already well on its way to clotting. “Good news, the bleeding has pretty much stopped.”

Adrian peeked at Deran through a heavy fringe of light-colored lashes. “I’m going to live?”

“Definitely. Why don’t you rinse off in the shower so you can warm up? I’ll find you some clothes.” Deran made himself move away from Adrian. He wanted to join Adrian in the shower. 

Pet the supple skin. 

He didn’t even know if Adrian was gay. He was giving mild signals of interest but maybe he was just naturally friendly. Deran’s gaydar was usually fairly accurate but every once in a while, he couldn’t get a fix on someone he met.

Adrian caught his hand as he was turning to leave. “Thanks, Deran.” Soft, low and husky. 

Now Deran knew he was reading the signs right; Adrian wanted him back.

Keeping an ear out in case Adrian fell in the shower, Deran found some track pants and a t-shirt. He laid them out on the bed trying to decide if he should dig up some boxer-briefs; he had an unopened package somewhere although he didn’t know if they’d fit because, well, Adrian seemed really well-endowed, not that he’d been perving or anything…

The water cut off and Deran’s thought processes switched to wondering what Adrian looked like, naked and wet.

“Deran? Do you have a Band-Aid?” Adrian’s voice sounded stronger than it had previously. He seemed unusually upbeat for a guy who’d been pounded into the jetty and lost his board.

“Yeah, sure. Let me get it for you. Is it okay if I come in?” Deran’s hand was already on the doorknob but he didn’t want to just bust in. He was still trying to make a positive impression here.

Adrian laughed. “Yeah, of course. It’s your house.”

Deran paused when he opened the door. Adrian had wrapped the navy towel around his waist and the fold holding it in place threatened to loosen.

Creamy, freckled skin. Lots and lots of creamy, freckled skin. A blank canvas just waiting to be marked up.

His fingers itched to touch and since Adrian was standing between Deran and the vanity, he did just that, cupping the indentation at the trim waist to move Adrian over so he could access the cupboard beneath the sink storing the first aid kit. Warm, supple skin and the best part? Adrian allowed himself to be moved without batting an eyelash. Deran would know since he’d been staring at Adrian’s eyes. He was definitely intrigued by the pink flush settling over his high cheekbones.

He grabbed the first aid kit and selected a small adhesive Band-Aid. When he turned around, Adrian’s eyes had crinkled in amusement. “I love Snoopy!

Deran realized he’d grabbed a Peanuts Band-Aid instead of the plain one. So much for making the impression he’d been going for.

He had Adrian settle back on the closed toilet seat and affixed the covering to his temple, finally touching the silky hair. It was starting to dry and Deran had been right, it was a rich copper color. It also had blond and a darker shade of brown mixed in. It was gorgeous.

And soft.

He looked down and Adrian was staring at him. The guy licked his lips in a practiced move. This was no innocent which was fine with Deran. 

Deran didn’t want to break the moment but he also couldn’t stand here, hovering over Adrian, his cock thickening in his eyeline. “I, uh, set some clothing out for you.”

“Do I need clothing right now?” Adrian’s voice had deepened and so had his breathing.

He wasn’t the only person feeling the heat they were generating.

 _Thank fuck_.

“No, you really don’t. I can’t wait to get my hands on you.”

Adrian lifted his hand and waited for Deran to tug him to his feet.

Tow him into the bedroom.

Throw him onto the bed.

The clean clothes got swept to the floor and then Deran lost his shirt. He worked the buttons on his jeans loose with one hand while he dug in the nightstand for lube and some condoms with the other. Once he dropped them on the bed he shimmied out of his jeans and boxer-briefs. His cock slapped his abdomen, excited at the turn of events.

He was usually a one-and-done kind of guy but something told Deran he was going to blow quickly on round one so he was banking on a round two.

Adrian relaxed on his elbows, watching Deran with heavily lidded eyes. He hadn’t moved except to lever himself up which made Deran think he was going to be the best kind of lover—the kind that bowed to Deran’s wishes.

His fingers tugged the towel loose and it was like opening a gift. He couldn’t wait to see what lay beneath the material.

And just like when he was a kid at Christmas, his hands shook in anticipation. He hadn’t been this spun up in…hell, maybe ten years.

Adrian pulled his hips up so Deran could tug the towel away.

Deran licked his lips. Adrian’s bush was trimmed back to almost nothing which showed off his cock—long and not very thick, much like the rest of his body—to perfection. The head of his cock flared perfectly. It was probably usually the same creamy color as the rest of Adrian’s body but right now it was flushed bright pink.

They made a nice contrast seeing as Deran’s cock wasn’t particularly long but it was very, very thick. His previous lovers at least had been appreciative. 

Pushing Adrian flat on his back—ridiculously pleased when Adrian didn’t put up any resistance—Deran tapped his ankles. “Feet flat on the bed.” His own voice sounded breathless in his ears.

Once again Adrian complied. Quickly. Perfectly.

Deran’s hand cupped Adrian’s balls. Weighing them carefully. Taking their measure. He clamped down, putting pressure on the delicate sacs.

Adrian arched back, moaning.

His lover liked a bit of pain. Interesting. 

And welcome.

Deran knelt more comfortably between Adrian’s legs and went down on him. Giving head was a serious religion to Deran and he enjoyed the clean, musky taste in his mouth. He licked and sucked and enjoyed every squirm, every noise, Adrian made.

He had to pull one hand back, circling the base of his own cock, to stave off an early eruption.

Jesus, fuck, this guy was something else.

Deran pulled off so he could see what other erogenous zones set off his surfer boy. His own cock had backed away from the edge so both hands were now free. He pinched and twisted the rosy nipples and Adrian arched his back even more, his arms falling next to his head. “Oh, fuck. Der-an.”

Leaning forward, Deran latched his teeth to Adrian’s right nipple and chewed. 

Adrian’s hips were humping the air and he was making the best kind of noises.

Deran pulled back and blew his breath over the stiff nipple. Adrian twisted his hips, seeking friction against Deran’s abdomen. Deran pushed against Adrian’s muscled abdomen to hold him down.

Just that small flash of domination was apparently enough and Adrian’s cock pulsed, sending pale plumes across the guy’s stomach and chest. 

It was the sexiest sight Deran had seen in a while and he stripped his own cock, wanting to get off. Adrian tried to help but Deran slapped his seeking hands away; he didn’t mind when his lovers gave him hand-jobs but it had to be at his own invitation.

Adrian gave a squeak of frustration but he rested his arms against the bed, his hands clutching at the sheets. 

The sight of Adrian’s compliance was the spark to his match and soon his orgasm painted light stripes across Adrian’s skin.

Deran rolled onto his back, taking Adrian with him so the man’s weight rested atop him; he wasn’t necessarily one for cuddling but he wanted to stroke his fingers across the flushed skin of his partner. He let himself enjoy the closeness, his fingers dipping and dancing towards Adrian’s crack.

It was a natural progression although not all guys liked anal. He prayed Adrian did.

His finger nudged at the starburst muscle. Adrian remained lax.

Deran was chagrined; Adrian seemed to have fallen asleep. On top of Deran. He had his head nestled in the crook of Deran’s neck and an arm and leg draped over his body. He didn’t begrudge the guy some rest after such an intense orgasm but he hadn’t had time to do his usual spiel. What if Adrian thought this was the beginning of something?

Adrian took a deep breath, rolled over and stretched. It reminded Deran of one of those big cats, especially when the guy gave a soft purr. He looked over at Deran almost self-consciously and gave a weak grin. His attention slid away from Deran and just about popped out.

Deran followed his line of sight and realized Adrian was fixated on his Bose Wave music system which displayed the time; it wasn’t the accurate time, though, since Deran could never be bothered with reprogramming it when Daylight Savings fucked things up.

“Oh, shit. I’m gonna be late.” Adrian scrambled out of the bed, grabbing the towel on his way. He detoured into the bathroom where he emerged moments later in his wet board shorts.

He paused in the doorway and flashed a toothy smile. “Thanks for the, ah, exercise. And the first aid. Maybe see you around.” He bolted out of the room and moments later Deran heard the front door open and close.

So much for needing to give Adrian _the talk_. Apparently, the guy had only been interested in a quick fuck, same as Deran.

Only Deran had planned on two.

Adrian had a sense of humor, seemed to have a brain in his head and Jesus, fuck, he had a killer body.

Oh, well. At least he didn’t have to worry about Adrian thinking this had been the beginning of something deep and meaningful.

Although if that was the case, why did Deran suddenly feel so empty?

-0-

Deran found himself keeping a look-out for Adrian, no last name. At least he didn’t know his last name. They hadn’t really gotten that far. At the time that had been the plan but now he regretted it.

He found parking not too far away from Real Surf, happy he’d driven the Scout instead of his van since parallel parking the bigger vehicle was a bitch. He grabbed the surfboard in need of some repair and headed inside. 

The first person who greeted him wasn’t Tao, as he expected, but none other than Adrian. 

“Hi…Deran?” Adrian seemed surprised but he didn’t look upset to find Deran there. He also didn’t seem very excited about it.

“Hey. Is Tao around?” Deran could take a hint.

“You just missed him. He said he’d be back in an hour or so. Is there something I can help you with?” Adrian eyed the surfboard tucked beneath Deran’s arm.

Deran sighed. “I have a delamination issue. I let my brother borrow my board and…”. 

He didn’t even have to finish his thought and Adrian winced. “Board cancer is the pits. Do you want to leave it here and we’ll work on it?” 

“Yeah, sure. That would be great.” Deran stared to his heart’s content as Adrian searched for, and located, the pad of tickets. The guy was wearing a light blue sleeveless hoodie that did amazing things for his biceps. Deran would bet money those pipes had been achieved through practice pop-ups but no matter how he got them, they were eye catching.

Adrian moved back toward the counter, pad in hand. He blushed when he caught Deran staring.

Just then the door opened and someone else walked up to the counter. Deran saw a flash of something—unease?—cross Adrian’s expressive face.

The guy was good looking enough but nothing special. “Hi, Adrian. Can we talk when you’re done here?” He was a little on the aggressive side as he blasted a bright smile Adrian’s way while giving Deran the side-eye.

“Well, Dave, if it’s about Real Surf we can. Otherwise no, we can’t.” Adrian turned his back to grab a pen so he missed how Dave visibly wilted.

Deran’s lips threatened to curl up at the brusque brush-off. He’d pegged Adrian as being nothing but absurdly good-natured and here he was, putting someone in their place. There were obviously depths to the guy.

Not that Deran would get the chance to find out. He just wanted another go in the sack with Adrian. He wasn’t looking for anything more than a good time.

Dave sighed. “Fine. But I’ll be back.” He made his exit with a jaunty wave, cocky smile upon his face.

“God, please no.” Adrian rubbed his forehead.

Deran laughed, unable to hold his amusement at bay any longer. “Persistent suitor?”

“I’ll say. I made it very clear I’m not looking for a relationship but Dave thinks I’m playing hard to get. Um, just no.” Adrian looked up and his eyes widened; Deran didn’t know what look he had on his face, maybe incredulity because Adrian’s philosophy matched his own , but it startled the other guy into a sort of back pedaling stream of consciousness. “For the record I’m not a slut. Not really. I’m just not in a healthy place for a relationship. I wasn’t trying to lead him on. Seriously.”

Holding his hands up, Deran tried to calm the guy. “For the record I am kind of a slut. I don’t want a relationship, just sex.” He waggled his eyebrows.

Adrian laughed. “Sorry, I guess I’m a little sensitive about it. I’ve been called a cocktease before and that’s not what I’m about.”

Deran begged to differ although it wasn’t anything about Adrian’s manner; he was just the perfect package as far as Deran was concerned.

The kind of package Deran wouldn’t mind opening up again.

“Crazy thought here. I’m going to give you my number and if you decide you want some no-strings-attached sex, you let me know.” Deran grabbed the pad of paper and pen from Adrian and filled in the information required on the ticket; first name and phone number.

Adrian looked skeptical but he didn’t shoot Deran down out of hand. “Anyone ever accuse you of being a smooth talker?”

“No?” Deran bit out a chuckle.

“Good. They’d have been lying if they had.” His response made Deran flat out laugh. Loudly. Adrian tapped the pad with his information. “We’ll call you.”

Deran was enjoying this banter way more than he should. Usually he was strictly catch-and-release but there was something about Adrian’s sense of humor that Deran couldn’t ignore.

“Oh, God, please don’t let Tao call me. He’s a nice guy but I don’t want to fuck him. That invitation was meant for you and you only.” Deran enjoyed watching bright color flood Adrian’s creamy complexion. He turned and headed for the door, pausing to give Adrian a two-fingered salute. “Good luck with your admirer.”

Adrian’s amused groan stuck with Deran as he exited Real Surf.

It was just throaty enough to sound like a different kind of groan.

-0-

Deran didn’t receive a call, or text, from Adrian. He did get a call from Tao though; his board had been repaired.

He swung by Real Surf and almost groaned when it was Tao at the front desk.

Tao grinned at him. “Hello to you, too, Deran. I’m sorry to disappoint but my new help has the day off so you’re stuck with me.”

“Sorry about that. I was just hoping to have a word with Adrian.” Deran liked Tao but there was no contest between the owner’s smile and Adrian’s.

“He must like you if he gave you his name.” Tao’s grin turned sly.

Deran’s lips twitched into a smile; that was good news. “Hence the reason I was hoping to catch him.”

Tao pulled Deran’s board from a cubbyhole and leaned it against the counter. “You’re not the only one who feels that way. You know my feelings might be hurt except the kid has pulled in a lot of business, especially with the beach bunnies.” 

He couldn’t help but crinkle his nose; he didn’t like the idea of others making a nuisance of themselves, especially not after witnessing the Dave debacle.

“That’ll be $140.” Tao announced as he handed the board over the counter.

Deran took it, running his hand up and down the smooth surface. He happily paid the price in cash, thrilled to have his favorite board back. “Thanks, Tao.”

“Adrian did the work on your board. He’s good.” The older man handed him his change. “I’ve got a, what do you call it…a Pro Tip for you, Deran. Adrian’s fond of Bistro at the Pier in the mornings. I think he likes it as much for the view as the caffeine.”

His face stretched into a wide grin. “Thanks.”

“You know how you can thank me? Don’t be lending your board to that knucklehead brother of yours. Shame on him for treating a thing of beauty so poorly it came down with board cancer.” The guy chuckled at his own words.

Deran joined in although he wasn’t really sorry Craig had fucked up his board. He’d gotten to see Adrian and now he’d gotten a Pro Tip out of Tao about him. The day was looking up.

After securing the board in the Scout, Deran headed home. He could walk to the coffee place from his house.

He made sure his place was clean although if things went the way he hoped the only room they’d be spending much time in was the bedroom. Assuming Adrian was still at Bistro.

A glance in the mirror confirmed Deran looked okay; he’d been told the red of the shirt looked good with his fair skin. He folded back the sleeves to expose his forearms; his biceps might not be as developed as Adrian’s but he knew his brachioradialis muscles were eye-catching as he’d had more than one lover tell him to post pics on ForearmPorn on Reddit.

He’d been known to grab a Caramel Frappuccino from the Bistro on occasion so at least he wasn’t completely going out of his way. 

He strode up to the place, relieved to see Adrian at a table, staring at the ocean. Deran placed his order with the friendly barista, watching his quarry with his periphery vision.

Drink in hand he made his way over. “Did Tao give you time off for good behavior?” 

Adrian startled, shading his eyes with his hand despite wearing shades. The Ray-Ban aviator sunglasses looked great on his face but Deran disliked not being able to see the deep blue color...or the expression in them.

“Oh, hey Deran.” He paused and for a moment Deran thought he was going to bolt. Instead he relaxed, smiling. “Have a seat if you like.”

Deran definitely liked. He wanted Adrian’s seat. More specifically he wanted to plunge his cock into Adrian’s tight seat.

Pulling up a chair, Deran took a sip of the sweet concoction; it was a little early in the day for such a sugar rush. 

Adrian laughed at the face he made. “Now you know why I like mine black.”

“Isn’t there a saying about that?” Deran probed, curious to see what response Adrian would give.

“You mean black like my soul? Yeah, that’s about the size of it.” Adrian chuckled as he sipped from his cup. 

Deran smirked. “I find that hard to believe. Your soul is too passionate to be black.”

Adrian’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “Wow, that’s some foreplay game you’ve got there…not.”

He shrugged. “We both know the score. You’ve got a nice body. I think you liked mine okay. I thought it would be fun to see how many times I could make you come.” Sometimes being blunt instead of playing coy worked. He held his breath to see if he’d overplayed his hand.

“I have to ask, does that approach usually net you results?” Adrian looked like he was fighting a smile.

“I don’t know, you tell me. Is it working?” Deran enjoyed bantering with Adrian. 

The other guy shrugged, smile with dimples finally appearing. “Right now it’s just ankle breakers out there. Sure, why not.”

Ankle breakers…that was something surfers on the East Coast said. On the West Coast it was usually ankle snappers. Deran filed that tidbit away.

Deran stood up. “My place or yours?”

The other guy hesitated. “Your place is closer I think.”

“Sure, come on.” Deran held his hand out and Adrian’s eyebrows raised above his sunglasses but he gripped it, allowing Deran to pull him to his feet.

They both chucked their cups in a waste basket and headed down the sidewalk. Adrian took his hand back and pulled something out of his pocket. He held something out. “Cinnamon chewing gum?”

That was a level of hygiene, and thoughtfulness, Deran wasn’t accustomed to from his sexual partners. “Thanks.”

Mixing the cinnamon flavor of the gum with the residual from the caramel coffee drink was interesting but not gross. They walked in silence but it wasn’t tense. Deran vibrated with energy but he was pretty sure that was anticipation although the sugary beverage probably contributed to his buzz.

“Here we are.” Deran led Adrian through the gate, past the private outdoor shower area, and up the stairs. He was used to the few people he’d brought here exclaiming over his beachside digs but Adrian seemed singularly unimpressed. Other than the location; on the beach and near the surf had pleased him the first time.

Deran wanted to see if he could please him again, this time with his cock.

Adrian paused at the top of the stairs and pulled a Kleenex out of a side pocket—Deran was beginning to think it was similar to a magician’s top hat and wondered what else he could pull out of it—before he spit his gum into it. He held it out for Deran to do the same. He raised an eyebrow but ejected the cinnamon gum out since he had plans for his mouth.

Adrian’s mouth, too.

He’d barely closed the door when Adrian plastered his body to Deran’s. He was happy to see the other guy was frisky but he wanted to initiate things. “I prefer to top.” Actually, he only topped. He fell into the category of guy who didn’t like anal play overly much. It could be stimulating but it didn’t hold a candle to thrusting into the tight heat of another.

Deran turned them both around so Adrian’s back was to the door. He squeezed Adrian’s wrists, pinning him in place . The other guy didn’t seem bothered. In face he smiled. “You don’t say. It’s a good thing I like to bottom then.” 

“Let’s move this along.” Deran kept ahold of one of Adrian’s wrists, tugging him down the hallway. 

Adrian didn’t seem to mind the manhandling at all. His eyelids drooped but his pupils had expanded, blending into the ocean blue of his eyes. Deran splayed a hand behind Adrian’s back to brace him and used his other hand to first cup Adrian’s balls and then squeeze them. The guy went up on his tiptoes, throwing his head back with a groan. “Mmmmm.”

Tugging and kneading the delicate sacs in his hand elicited all sorts of noises from Adrian and the barrier of cotton between his hand and Adrian’s skin didn’t slow him down any. He did want to see if the flush across Adrian’s cheekbones extended elsewhere. 

Standing still, Adrian raised his arms when Deran peeled his shirt up over his head. The board shorts slid off his hips once Deran wrestled the button through the hole. Damn, Adrian looked mighty fine in his gray boxer briefs, his package filling the front pouch. He spun Adrian around and admired his backside; the fabric could barely contain his muscled cheeks. 

This time Deran slung his arm around Adrian’s front, fingers splayed across his toned abdomen. He threaded his other arm between Adrian’s legs, his palm grinding into his balls as his fingers cupped and squeezed his cock from behind. Adrian rocked backward, pushing his ass against Deran’s forearm; if Deran had to guess, he’d say Adrian liked anal just fine. 

Adrian rested his head against Deran’s shoulder, tipping his head back to stare at Deran. Shifting the hand cradling Adrian’s package, he pushed his thumb against the guy’s taint and slid it back toward his holes. Adrian moaned and bit his lip. “That feels amazing.”

Deran was impatient. He was usually much better about stringing the foreplay out. He might not be much for aftercare—once he was done, he didn’t want anyone in his space—but he excelled at bringing a lover to the edge, over and over again, before the finish.

Except for Adrian. He wanted to see if their bodies would fit together as well as he thought. Right. The. Fuck. Now.

Stripping Adrian out of his boxer briefs was easier than peeling a banana. Deran’s own clothing disappeared in a rush; he remembered batting Adrian’s hands away as he tried to help but Deran didn’t want help.

This was his show and he wanted to call all of the shots.

At least Adrian didn’t seem put out by Deran’s attitude. He went where Deran guided him without a protest. He was turning into the perfect lover from Deran’s perspective. He needed to slow down and enjoy this.

He shoved Adrian toward the bed with more strength then he’d intended. Adrian’s arm flailed in the air as though trying to catch his balance before he toppled forward, sprawling onto his stomach across the mattress, bouncing with the force of his momentum.

It could’ve been the flail or it could’ve been the bounce but Deran’s resolve to slow down crumbled as the need to dominate sizzled down his spine to pool in his groin.

Grabbing the lube and condom in a whirlwind of motion, Deran shoved Adrian’s thighs wider as he kneeled between them. The coat of slick applied to his cock was perfunctory—even the light pressure of his own fingers set off sparks behind his eyelids—but he made himself slow down as he delved his fingers into Adrian’s depths. 

Jesus, this guy was something else as he pushed back, his body sucking Deran’s appendages inside with a greedy slurp, his moans sexier than anything Deran had ever heard on the porn he had bookmarked on his computer.

Unable to wait a moment longer, Deran withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his cock. The slide home was slow and steady and once he was completely seated his body began to move. Adrian’s body provided the perfect counterpoint, surging back to meet Deran’s thrusts.

Deran could feel the approach of his climax and not ever wanting to be accused of being a selfish lover, he looped an arm around Adrian’s chest and levered him upward so he could manipulate Adrian’s cock and speed along his own release. It was like they were spooning only they were kneeling and then something amazing happened once Adrian was fully upright: He convulsed around Deran’s cock, squeezing him tightly, as his orgasm rolled through him.

 _Without Deran having touched him_.

Knowing that he had brought Adrian to a hands-free release struck a chord deep within Deran. His own orgasm fanned out from his pelvic region, his hips straining to push deeper, as bright lights exploded in his vision.

Adrian slumped back against him, gulping breath, patting Deran’s thigh. “Mmm.”

Deran had not only wrenched Adrian’s climax from him, he also seemed to have taken his ability to speak. Primitive contentment settled over him and he crossed his arms over Adrian’s chest, locking him in place.

This felt right.

Adrian patted Deran’s thigh again before clearing his throat. “Thank you. That was…wow.”

Deran smirked. “My pleasure.”

Shifting his weight forward, Adrian rested on his hands and knees, moving away from Deran.

Cock sliding free, Deran rested on his heels, mourning the loss of contact. He was already calculating how long it would be before he was ready to go again.

Plotting what he could do to Adrian next. 

Their bodies fit so well together. It would be a crime not to explore Adrian’s body more.

“I should get going. See you around!”

While Deran had been making plans, Adrian had been dressing. Once again, the guy was gone before he could say anything.

He hated cuddling post orgasm. He should be happy that Adrian had vacated his space so quickly. So why did he feel like he’d been cheated out of something special? 

-0-

Deran was pretty excited about the evening he’d lined up. He’d done some research—okay, a lot of research—and he wanted to see if Adrian’s prostate was as sensitive as he suspected.

They’d gotten together several times and each time Deran had been deeply satisfied with the outcome and he knew Adrian had been as well. 

Adrian stood at the foot of the bed, eyelashes brushing the sharp edges of his cheekbones. He looked up at Deran, chewing his bottom lip. “I have to open Real Surf early tomorrow so I can’t stay too long.”

Deran bristled. He liked having Adrian in his bed and it would’ve been nice if the feeling was reciprocated. He hoped he could tire out the guy enough that he stuck around.

“Noted.” His voice came up gruffer than he’d meant. He patted the bed, smiling to cover his embarrassment. “Lay down on your side.” 

Adrian continued to talk about how Tao had entrusted him with the responsibility of opening the shop, and how much he appreciated the opportunity; Deran only listened with half an ear, more intent on making the evening perfect.

He retrieved the toy from his dresser. 

Adrian’s talk about work dried up as he got a look at what was in Deran’s hands, his expression almost comically wide-eyed. “Are you sure I’m going to like this? I mean I usually don’t need a toy to get off.”

Deran watched as Adrian bit into his lower lip and worried the plump skin between his teeth; the heat in his own body built which was funny because Adrian wasn’t even trying to turn him on.

“If you don’t like it, safeword out. But from what I checked out I think you’re going to like this.” He didn’t want to admit how many hours of research he’d sunk into this little project. Once he’d realized how sensitive Adrian was to anal play, he’d started checking around to see what they could to do explore that further.

He wanted to give Adrian an experience he’d never forget. He didn’t want to think too much on why that was the case, but it had almost become an obsession. The urge to make the guy stay was overwhelming and pretty ironic considering Deran had never wanted a partner to stay for more than five minutes after sex.

Adrian looked at the object in Deran’s hand again; it kind of resembled a demented rabbit with uneven bent ears. From his research he knew one tab pushed on the perineum and although Deran’s prostate wasn’t sensitive like Adrian’s, even he wasn’t immune to the sensations caused when pressure was applied to that area. 

He could only imagine what it would do to Adrian. Hell, he’d spent all yesterday imagining it.

“Take my clothes off?” Adrian sounded apprehensive. 

Deran fought to keep the smile off of his face. He didn’t want the usually super confident Adrian to think he was amused by his unease but seeing him flustered was cute. “You can leave your shirt on if you want. Just be comfortable.”

Adrian grumbled but stripped his shirt off before shimmying out of his shorts and boxer-briefs. He folded them haphazardly and set them on the chair out of the way; the same chair where Deran usually piled his clothing. He always made an effort to clean up before Adrian came around although he wasn’t sure why since the guy never stuck around to appreciate his efforts.

With a deep sigh Adrian sat on the bed and rolled onto his side so he was facing Deran.

Pumping some of the silicone-based lube into his hand, Deran set the prostate massage on the bed and knelt down in front of Adrian. “Ready?”

Adrian nodded his head, his big blue eyes wide with trust. “Uh huh.”

“Safeword?”

Crinkling his nose, Adrian replied dutifully. “Wipeout.”

“Okay, let me work a little of this into you.” Deran coated his index finger and reached behind Adrian, quickly locating the tight bud of his anus. It took a few strokes but the muscle quivered, granting him entrance. He didn’t want to excite Adrian manually so he just swiped his finger around a little.

As predicted, Adrian’s cock plumped even with the minimal stimulation.

Deran ignored the half chub, picking up the massager and coating it with the lube. 

His own body was thrumming with excitement. “Pull your knees up to your stomach.”

Without hesitation, Adrian bent and pulled his knees up. Deran patted his hip reassuringly before he hopped over Adrian’s reclining body.

Adrian huffed out a laugh. 

This time Deran patted his ass. “Here we go. Try to relax.”

Deran positioned the massager so that the tab would press against Adrian’s perineum once it was fully inserted. He brushed the tip of the massager around and over the muscle guarding the hole, dipping it in with every other pass. When Adrian shimmied his hips Deran took that as a sign to get things moving and he pushed the massager into the anus, stopping about halfway.

“Why’d you stop?” Adrian sounded a little querulous but then he gave a quick intake of breath. “Oh!”

The massager was drawn the rest of the way into the rectum, naturally positioning itself with the tab resting against Adrian’s taint, without Deran’s help. Without anyone’s help. Adrian’s body had sucked it inside. The intake of breath was probably the massager nudging his prostate.

Adrian reached back and clutched at Deran’s hand. “Deran? It feels weird.”

“Like you need to pee?” Deran squeezed Adrian’s hand.

“Yeah. Exactly. How did you know?” There was a nervous edge to his voice.

“The instructions said that might happen. It’s normal and after ten or so minutes it’ll fade.” Some of the tension left Adrian’s body.

Deran remembered the detailed information about the foreign feeling being caused as the anal canal, front wall of the rectum, prostate, and the perineum acupressure point were stimulated simultaneously by the massager. It would pass or Deran would call a halt to this.

To take Adrian’s mind off the wait, Deran massaged his hip with his hand. It was difficult not to let his hand wander over Adrian’s Adonis belt; whenever he saw the two shallow grooves running from his hip bones to the pubis it always put Deran in the mood to lick the cum off that area. 

He found Adonis to be pretty fitting when thinking of Adrian. He had the perfect physique in Deran’s opinion.

Adrian’s breathing had become deeper. Deran looked at his Bose and realized fifteen minutes had passed. “Remember when I mentioned Kegel exercises to you before? Synchronize your breathing so you inhale when you contract and exhale when you relax.”

“Can I say for the record that this is kind of lame?” Adrian looked over his shoulder at Deran.

Deran swatted his ass. “Noted. Now try it.”

Adrian inhaled and his body tensed, exhaled and his body relaxed. After a cycle of three he halted in mid contraction.

His body jolted.

“Holy fuck.” Adrian threw his head back and arched. He sounded amazed.

Deran knew from his research that any little movement in Adrian’s body was transmitted to the massager and reflected back in a feedback loop. Adrian was a natural athlete and his body seemed to know what to do without much effort on his part.

It kind of bugged Deran on some level when Adrian executed things easily whether it was a Roundhouse Cutback on the waves or walking on his hands. But this, watching him get high off his own body’s movements, lit a fire in Deran.

Made him want to dominate the other man.

Cock filling in his shorts, Deran adjusted himself, squeezing to the point of pain. He knew he’d get off at some point but it was pretty early and he didn’t want to shoot yet. He had a feeling the best was yet to come. 

Or cum.

Adrian’s body quivered and spasmed even though he wasn’t moving except to breath.

Deran kept his eye on the massager and it moved in and out of Adrian’s body with each heavy inhalation and exhalation. 

“I’m going to try something.” Deran pushed on the tab, putting pressure on Adrian’s taint. Adrian groaned. 

“Der-an, I need…” Adrian moaned, his hips twitching.

Deran bent over him so he could his lover’s face. Adrian’s lids were heavy, his cheeks flushed, mouth slack. He was the hottest thing Deran had ever seen. “What do you need, Babe?”

 _Babe?_. At least he hadn’t called him Baby ala Smurf.

Nope. There was no room in the bed from another person, and certainly not _that_ one.

Adrian whined. “Need to…move.” He was rocking back and forth, the fingers of his hand clutching at the sheets.

“Okay, okay. Can you roll onto your back?” He could’ve suggested Adrian roll onto his stomach but he wanted to be able to see his expressive face.

Lifting himself until his weight was balanced on his left forearm caused a massive full body shiver. Adrian gasped and stopped moving.

“Babe?” Deran worried the massager was causing Adrian pain. He hovered closely over Adrian, looking for signs of injury. “Do you need to safeword?”

Adrian licked his lips, squeezing his eyes closed, shaking his head. “Help me? Please?” 

He expelled the breath he didn’t realize he was holding at Adrian’s words. “I’ve got you. Just relax.”

With Adrian levered up on his forearm it was easy work for Deran to slide an arm around Adrian’s shoulders and settle his other hand on Adrian’s hip. By lifting and turning Adrian’s upper body while pressing down on his hip Deran was able to flatten Adrian onto his back.

Adrian’s body tightened, his head flexing backward on a strangled scream. He thrashed his head from side to side after planting his feet on the bed.

The massager was still perfectly positioned. Still bobbing in and out of Adrian’s hole with each grunted breath.

“Deran, I need, ahhh.” It would’ve qualified as a wail except Adrian had to inhale. 

Adrian pushed his hips against the bed, flexing. His hips extended upward and then ground back. His muscles relaxed. He started panting, hips twitching in circular motions.

Adrian’s cock dribbled precum as it bounced in time to his flexing.

Deran could see the increased pressure on Adrian’s taint. He pictured the massager rubbing back and forth, up and down, putting perfect pressure on his prostate.

After three especially hard bounces, Adrian’s arms flew overhead and Deran watched his abs undulate. Wave after wave shook Adrian’s body, each muscle contraction shaking the bed more. Deran looked at the Bose, shocked to see an hour had already passed.

This was supposed to be a dry orgasm but creamy ejaculate shot from Adrian’s cockhead like a newly opened Champagne bottle. Adrian’s body twisted side to side but the movements were slight, as though he was tied down.

Deran would love to tie him down. Maybe next time.

Adrian’s body shifted rhythmically, relaxing and contracting, motions more controlled.

The orgasm continued to flow. Adrian’s face was scrunched as if in concentration. It was the best fucking ‘o’ face Deran had ever seen. Deran glanced at the Bose; it had been three minutes.

Finally, Adrian’s body relaxed, his limbs resting against the mattress.

Deran brushed Adrian’s damp bangs from his face. “You okay, Babe?”

Adrian didn’t answer right away and Deran began to worry. Adrian’s eyes cracked open, his pupils blown, and he smiled. “That was awesome.”

They both laughed, Adrian on a high and Deran in relief, but then Adrian squeaked. 

“Deran?” He blinked his eyes open and close, mouth working a little. “It’s starting again.”

Deran’s body reacted. This time he laid on his side and humped into Adrian’s heaving hip. He pinched his own nipples until he realized he could pinch Adrian’s.

Adrian’s nipples really liked the attention. His eyes rolled back into his head as he panted and groaned.

Pulling his shorts down, Deran palmed his cock. Nothing turned him on more than watching Adrian get off. Well, getting off inside of Adrian turned him on plenty but this wasn’t about him; he was trying to please Adrian.

Adrian continued to rock against him and it didn’t take long before the mutual friction did its job. Deran’s orgasm rolled over him more quickly than Adrian’s which gave him time to watch the massager in action.

Deran’s cock hardened again but he didn’t give in as he watched Adrian writhing across the sheets. He lost track of time as Adrian’s body stuttered through several cycles, the massager pressing and pivoting against his prostate, anal canal, sphincter and perineum. Working him hard.

Working him to exhaustion.

Adrian’s body had adapted, knowing when to pull him back from the brink. Suspending itself in a mockery of edging. Creating the fucking strongest orgasms Deran had ever witnessed.

“Please. I can’t.” Adrian whispered as his body shuddered through yet another dry climax. He tried to reach the device firmly lodged between his cheeks but another spasm shook his body, his hand twitching uselessly. 

Deran didn’t need the safeword to know it was time to put an end to this. He pulled the massager out gently and Adrian heaved a deep breath.

The breath was followed by a sob. 

He pulled his lover gently into his arms. He’d never had a sexual partner who cried. Deran was certain the intense orgasms were making Adrian overly emotional and it was heart breaking to hear his distress.

It was also a turn on which made Deran feel dirty.

Adrian’s body continued to pulse and twitch for twenty minutes and for twenty minutes he sobbed into Deran’s chest. The noises made Deran feel uncomfortable but at the same time he was getting a high from comforting his lover. Holding him in his arms. Taking care of him.

The sobbing finally tapered off along with the quivering. 

He’d known Adrian had a sensitive prostate but he’d never imagined the massager would’ve affected him so profoundly. That had been the most intense sex act Deran had ever seen.

Deran couldn’t help but feel satisfied despite only having gotten off once. He’d wanted to give Adrian an unforgettable experience and he knew he’d succeeded.

-0-

Adrian had fallen asleep after his crying jag.

In Deran’s arms.

He’d not only gotten the guy off—multiple times—but he’d gotten his wish: _Adrian in his bed_.

He’d only left Adrian’s side long enough to get a washcloth. He’d cleaned the worst of the mess from Adrian, and himself, and then he’d shed his clothing before climbing into bed. He’d maneuvered Adrian onto his side so he could properly spoon him…and keep an arm locked around his chest so if the guy tried to leave, Deran would know. He wanted to enjoy every minute of this but it was after midnight and having a warm, pliant Adrian in his arms lulled him to sleep.

Jerking awake, Deran felt Adrian slip from his arms. He reached for him but Adrian dodged his touch. He didn’t get Adrian as long as he’d hoped but it had been longer than he’d expected.

Adrian stiffened when he saw the time on the Bose. “Oh, fuck.” He scrambled up and lunged for the chair with his clothing, yanking his phone from his shorts. “No, no, no.”

“What’s wrong?” Deran rolled out of bed and approached Adrian warily. The guy was practically hyperventilating where he stood, clutching the phone in his hand, eyes filling with tears.

Adrian didn’t respond so Deran gently steered him back to the foot of the bed and pushed lightly on his shoulders until he sunk onto the mattress. “What happened?”

Instead of answering, Adrian held his phone up for Deran to see. 

There were two texts, both from Tao at Real Surf.

_I trusted you to open the shop._

_You’re fired._

Deran turned and looked at the Bose; fuck, it was almost Noon. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know it was so late. I should’ve set an alarm.”

Adrian stared resolutely at the hardwood floor. “It’s my fault. I fucked up. I wasn’t supposed to stay last night but I fell asleep.” His response was monotone which was worrying; Adrian was a passionate guy whose voice dipped and rose with his emotions. 

Emotionless was bad.

Deran wasn’t sure what to do. He’d worked with his family, which wasn’t stress free but it wasn’t the same as punching a clock, before he opened The Drop. As the boss he could be late without someone jumping all over his ass.

Clearing his throat, Deran offered, “Maybe Tao would reconsider if—"

“Yeah, sure.” Snorting loudly, Adrian bolted to his feet and stalked over to the chair. He pulled his boxer briefs and shorts on before thrusting his head and arms into the t-shirt. “Tao will totally give my job back if I tell him I was so worn out from sex with you, I fell asleep. Right. Good plan.”

Deran had never seen Adrian angry but it beat the hell out of his earlier dispassionate response.

The guy stomped back to the bed and plucked his phone from Deran’s hand. “Goodbye, Deran.”

“Wait.” Deran jumped to his feet and was hot on Adrian’s heels. “Are you blaming me for what happened?”

Adrian halted abruptly and Deran almost crashed into his back. The guy turned around and, oh fuck, he was leaking tears like the sink in the backroom at The Drop—slowly and continuously.

Shaking his head, Adrian’s shoulders rounded forward. “No. This is my fault. I knew I shouldn’t get involved with someone because I always fuck things up. At least this time I only fucked myself over.” 

Deran reached out to touch Adrian, try to console him, but the other guy spun around and made for the door. He was outside and bolting down the stairs before Deran could marshal any kind of response.

He could’ve given chase but he needed to regroup, figure out how to make things right. Even a week ago he would’ve deluded himself into thinking he was better off without Adrian around.

The sex alone was mind-blowing and Deran didn’t want to give it up. But Adrian was also funny, smart and ripped.

And now, because of the part he’d played, in distress.

Deran wasn’t sure how to fix this but he’d figure it out.

-0-

Deran didn’t have Adrian’s phone number. The guy had been so skittish about hooking up that Deran had never asked for it; instead he made sure to run into him on the beach, at Real Surf or Bistro at the Pier. The problem was Adrian was no longer welcome at the first and he was avoiding the second. 

How could Deran apologize if he couldn’t even find the guy?

Right now he was at the jetty where he’d first met Adrian. He couldn’t even call what he was doing stalking because he’d had zero success in tracking him down so far. 

Instead he was forced to talk to the one person on the beach who made it his business to know everything about anyone who surfed this area. Conner finally came out of the water and paused, probably to let his adoring fans get a good look at the way the wetsuit hugged his body. He had a nice physique but not as nice as Adrian’s.

“Hey, Conner. How are you?” Deran called out as he trudged through the sand.

Conner, his one-and-done fuck buddy, lit up as soon as he saw Deran. “Wow, that’s funny. I was just thinking about you.” He then proceeded to talk about how wonderful he was and how much he was kicking ass.

As soon as he slowed down, Deran saw his opening. “Hey, do you know Adrian?”

The surfer’s face soured. “Dolan? Total poser from the East Coast.” 

“Oh, sure. Totally. I need to get in touch with him.” He paused, scrambling for a plausible reason because Conner could be stingy with his information. Thinking fast, he came up with, “He has one of my boards.”

Conner rolled his eyes. “You’d better catch up with him quick then before he sells it. He lost his job at Real Surf and he can’t pay rent so Chad’s about to kick him out.” 

_Fuck_.

“Chad lives off of Michigan Avenue, right?” Deran had been to a party there once if it was the place he was thinking of. Chad was a surfing poser—Conner’s comment about Adrian still smarted—but he was a nice enough guy who threw a hell of a party.

Except maybe not so nice if he could throw Adrian out so quickly for not paying rent.

Conner smiled widely, almost shark-like, even white teeth glistening in the morning sunlight. He probably sensed chum in the water. “That’s the one. Maybe we could get together later after you liberate your board?”

Deran gave a non-committal answer before hotfooting it back toward his place; he was appreciative of the information but there was no fucking way he’d willingly spend more time with Conner.

He headed the Scout toward Michigan Avenue. He wasn’t sure of the exact address but he was hoping Adrian’s brown Suburban would be in the driveway…and there it was. Finally. Maybe his luck was changing.

Approaching the door with caution, he knocked twice on the door. Did he need an excuse to show up here? At this point he just wanted to talk to Adrian and he thought honesty was the only to reach the other guy.

The door swung open and Adrian stood in the doorway, the screen door the only thing between them. Adrian folded his arms over the chest. “What are you doing here?”

Deran stared at Adrian’s face, trying to figure out how receptive he was but he wasn’t giving anything away. Unless the cross arms counted. Giving a mental shrug, Deran plunged onward. “I wanted to tell you I’m sorry about your job.”

Adrian’s shoulders dropped; the very picture of dejection. “You might as well come in. Not like I’m gonna be here much longer.”

Wincing, Deran waited for Adrian to unlock the screen door and let him inside. He looked around, noting the stacks of laundry on the couch. “Where are you going?”

“That’s the big question, isn’t it? I no longer have a job and after this weekend I won’t have a roof over my head either.” Adrian scrubbed his hands over his face.

“Listen, I’m really sorry, I never meant—”

“I know you didn’t. You just wanted sex and I should’ve said no. It’s not like you forced me at gunpoint.” Adrian leaned against the wall; Deran suspected the wall was helping hold his weight up because he looked exhausted. 

Deran thought about how best to respond and ultimately went with the truth. “It wasn’t just about the sex. At first, maybe. But I wanted you to stay the night. Couldn’t quit thinking about you. It was more than sex for me.”

Adrian looked skeptical. “I don’t know how to respond to that. I mean I like you, and the sex is burning hot, but my life is a mess right now. I’m not in a place where dating or whatever this is,” he pointed between them, “can be a priority. I need to find a job and a place to live or else I’ll be forced to return home.” He dragged his hand through his hair, leaving little tuffs sticking up here and there.

It was difficult but Deran resisted the urge to smooth Adrian’s hair down. Or hug him. He felt pretty shitty that his actions had contributed to Adrian’s current stress. What could he do to make things right? Adrian needed a job and a place to stay.

Deran owned a bar and had a house.

“So, have you ever tended bar?” Deran folded his sleeves back, exposing his forearms again. He wasn’t above resorting to cheap distractions, like flashing his forearms, to get his way. He wanted to make sure Adrian had what he needed. He couldn’t say at this point that this was a forever relationship but it was the first time he’d had the urge to be monogamous.

Adrian shifted away from the wall, putting his hands up. “Deran, I’m not looking for a hand-out from you. You don’t owe me anything.”

Shaking his head, Deran took a step forward. “I was thinking this could be reciprocal. If you’ve worked as a server before, either at a bar or a restaurant, then I could use you.”

A memory of Adrian, writhing across the bed as he orgasmed, flashed through Deran’s mind as he said the words _use you_. He wanted more than sex from Adrian but the sex was outstanding so it’s not like he could forget about it.

“How many hours are we talking about?” Adrian bit his lip and although it wasn’t intended, the gesture was a huge distraction to Deran. 

“Why don’t we go down to The Drop, I can show you around, and if you want you can fill out the paperwork and start tonight. I was going to advertise next week for additional help so this will save me the hassle of holding interviews.” Although this wasn’t completely accurate, it also wasn’t a lie. Deran had thought about adding more help so he didn’t have to pull so many shifts. This was accelerating that plan but it was still a good one.

“I, uh, wow. I don’t know what to say.” Adrian smiled shyly at Deran.

Deran smiled back. “If you need a place to stay, you can stay with me.” 

The smile slid from Adrian’s face. “I can’t do that. If I work for you then I’m not going to sleep with you. What happens if you get sick of me? I’m out a job again. Staying with you would be a very bad idea.”

Deran was no longer smiling either. He wanted very much to sleep with Adrian again but right now it was more important that he find a job to replace the one he helped Adrian lose.

Being a responsible adult kind of sucked sometimes.

“Okay, I can understand your position. How about I loan you what you need for your rent here? Would Chad let you stay?” Deran wasn’t sure an offer of a loan would be any more acceptable than letting Adrian stay at his house.

“Chad will let me stay here. He was willing to let me stay even without having the rent but I couldn’t do that to him.” Adrian said this like anyone would do the same, like he hadn’t wanted to impose on someone else. 

Deran was used to people who always had an ulterior motive and were, typically, users. This level of honesty was refreshing. 

Another thing he couldn’t lose sight of was that Adrian hadn’t flat out declined his offer. Before Adrian decided any of this was a bad idea, Deran put his hand out. “Come on, I’ll give you a ride to the bar and you can see if that works for you.”

Adrian took his hand. “I really appreciate this, Deran. But I’m not kidding; I’m not going to have sex with you while you’re my boss.”

“Understood.” He wasn’t going to rock the boat right now. He would see if he could find Adrian another job in the near future though.

He took a chance and pulled Adrian into his arms for a hug. He didn’t smash him against his body or hold onto for too long…he just kind of patted him on his back and tried to lend him comfort.

Adrian stepped back after a minute, knuckling at his eyes, keeping his face averted. “Thanks. I kind of needed that.”

Deran vowed to give Adrian whatever he needed although the promise was silent. He didn’t want to spook the other guy.

This wasn’t just about sex but there was no way he was going to restrict this to a business only relationship. He liked Adrian too much, both in and out of the bedroom, to give up on seeing what developed between them.

When was the last time Deran could say that about anyone he’d met? Never.

-0-

Deran came out of the back office to check on Adrian who was tending the bar by himself this evening. So far, he’d been a natural despite needing to learn some of the drinks although between looking recipes up on his cell phone and consulting the _Mr. Boston_ Official Bartender's Guide he was holding his own.

Someone approached the bar and from behind it looked like—

“Tao! What can I get for you?” Adrian turned and greeted his ex-boss with his usual good humor.

“Uh, hi, Adrian. I didn’t know you were working for Deran.” Tao sounded surprised although Deran guessed it was because Adrian wasn’t being all pissy with him instead of the fact he was working for him.

Adrian smiled and it was the effortless, wide smile that had won The Drop regulars over; Deran wished he was at a different angle so he could see Tao’s reaction. With a shrug, his new bartender responded, “I haven’t even been here a week yet so I don’t know if he’ll keep me on but I’ve learned a lot. Hey, what are you in the mood for? I draw a helluva _St.Bernardus_ on tap.”

Tao laughed and slapped his hand on the mahogany surface. “You talked me into it.”

Once he delivered Tao’s beer, he drifted down the bar and helped a few beach bunnies.

Deran stood next to the surf shop owner. “Hey, Tao. How you’ve been?”

The other man shrugged. “I actually stopped by to see if you’d heard from Adrian. He never came to the shop to get his last check.”

Rolling his eyes a little, Deran chuckled. “That somehow doesn’t surprise me. He felt really shitty about letting you down. He probably doesn’t think he deserves it.” 

After taking a sip of his beer, and licking foam from his upper lip, Tao shrugged. “He worked hard for me. I wish I’d brought the check with me.”

“Did he work hard enough to earn a second chance?” Deran asked. He shouldn’t interfere with Adrian’s past employer but it still bugged him that he was the reason Adrian hadn’t made the opening shift for Real Surf despite what Adrian said; he had been the one who had set out to exhaust Adrian so he stayed the night despite Adrian’s intentions.

Besides, if he wanted to actually date the guy, Adrian needed to find another job.

Tao rubbed his chin. “You know I haven’t filled the position yet. Adrian was really good with the clientele and he knew his shit.”

“I’m sure this doesn’t matter but I’m the reason Adrian fucked up last week.” Deran didn’t have a great track record when it came to admitting when he fucked up, mainly because his family thought apologizing was a weakness, but he had to say it felt liberating in this instance.

Cackling, Tao took another sip of the beer. “I kind of figured that. You’ve been chasing the boy hard. Did you catch him yet?”

Shaking his head, Deran was rueful. “Not yet. Give me some time.”

The beach bunnies giggled as Adrian moved back toward them. “Hey, boss, do you need anything?” Deran loved the way Adria’s eyes crinkled when he was happy.

Tao cleared his throat. “Actually, there’s something I need. I need you to come back to Real Surf. What do you say?”

Adrian gripped the bar, eyes wide. “But I screwed up!”

The other man patted the top of Adrian’s hand with his big paw. “It was a mistake. One you’re not going to repeat, right?”

Shooting a glance at Deran, Adrian frowned. “But I can’t leave Deran in the lurch.”

“What? No! You’ve done great here but you belong at Real Surf.” Jesus, this guy was going to give him a heart attack. Adrian wouldn’t date him while he worked for him so this was the perfect answer to Deran’s problem.

Biting his lip—which for the record, made Deran want to bite that lip, too—Adrian turned back toward his previous and soon to be current boss. “When do you need me to start?”

Deran drifted away so the two could conclude their business.

Now that he had Adrian’s job sorted, Deran could think about spending time with him.

-0-

He’d fallen into daydreaming about going out on a date, and the post date, with Adrian which meant Deran was now stuck in the back room putting together an order if he wanted to continue to stay in business. He’d completely lost track of time so when he entered the bar room, he was surprised it was empty.

Except for Adrian.

“Um, hi.” Adrian stood in front of Deran, staring at his feet. He was fucking adorable.

And hot.

“Hi.” Deran replied. He patiently waited to see where this went. He’d made enough decisions that had blown up in his face, or at least in Adrian’s, that he wasn’t going to try to steamroll the other guy. At least not yet. 

“Thank you for what you did for me with Tao.” Adrian’s chin was still dipped down so that when he looked up at Deran, it came off as flirtatious.

Deran shrugged. “You earned that job. I just reminded Tao that you maybe deserved a second chance since I fucked it up the first time.”

Adrian took a step closer. His attention was now focused on Deran’s lips. “It was my responsibility to make it to work but I don’t want to argue about it. I did want to say thank you though. You made sure I had a job and didn’t pressure me. You’ve been a good friend to me.”

Friends didn’t stare at their friends’ lips, at least not where Deran was from. “I’d like to be more than friends if that’s what you want, too. What do you say? Do you want to go on a date with me?”

That brought Adrian’s chin up so he could make proper eye contact. “You want to go on a date with me?” He tilted his head—again, adorable—and the skin between his eyebrows pinched.

“Adrian, I like everything about you. I’m not going to push you into anything you don’t want, but I’d like to get to know you better.” Deran stepped right up into Adrian’s personal space.

Adrian launched himself into Deran’s chest, wrapping his arms around his neck, giving him a tight squeeze. Before Deran could recover, Adrian leaned back. With his chin dipped down again, he batted his eyelashes. “I kind of liked it when you pushed me into things.”

Barking a laugh, Deran reeled Adrian back into his arms. “We can do that again. This time I’ll make sure our schedules are clear the next day.”

Nuzzling the side of Deran’s neck, Adrian gusted a sigh over his skin which did something interesting to Little Deran. “I’d like that.”

Deran sure hoped so because he had lots of plans for Adrian in the future. In and out of the bed.

He liked his chances that this time Adrian would stay.

Finis

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was loss of job. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
